


Genitalia sprouting from Eridan's sprawled form

by guyisart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, Penises, genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guyisart/pseuds/guyisart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicated to his return 03/12/12!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genitalia sprouting from Eridan's sprawled form

 


End file.
